Enver Halil Hoxha
|-|Enver Halil Hoxha= |-|First Secretary of the Party of Labour of Albania= |-|NDERI I KOMBIT= Summary Although it is pointless to try and decipher the true origin of the GOD himself, we can narrow down his human existence to a few key points. He was "born" in Gjirokastra in 1908 and continued to work his way through petty mortal society to eventually expel the worthless fascists his country was invaded by. He became leader of the then-Communist Party of Albania and totally pushed back the other invaders all by his lonesome. He reigned as total dictator of Albania from 1944 until his "death" in 1985 (in reality him just leaving to spread the gift of Communism to other dimensions). During his lifetime, he was the waifu of several notable people, like this guy or this guy, the former of which he even followed after his "death", and had a hard on for all his life. Powers and Stats (Note: This profile has to be infinitely^infinitely downplayed for the well-being of all humanity.) Tier: Partisan+ | True Marxist-Leninism | Ushtar Nacional-Çlirimtar Name: Unknowable, goes by Enver Hoxha in his human form Origin: The Real World Gender: Shoku Enver Age: N/A Classification: Eternal Leader of Albania Powers and Abilities: ' Friendship Manipulation, Ally Manipulation, Communism Embodiment, Bunker Manipulation, Really-Powers-and-Abilities-is-worthless-at-this-point Ability 'Attack Potency: Partisan Level+ (Can take out any non-Communist with no effort) | True Marxist-Leninism Level (Far superior to his previous form, way stronger than this failure of a comrade) | Sulmues Nacional-Çlirimtar (The spearhead of true Communism after the death of Stalin) Speed: Partisan Level+ (Freed the homeland with immense swiftness) | True Marxist-Leninism Level (Reacted immediately to the radical idea of Reforms) | Shpejtësi Nacional-Çlirimtare (Can instantaneously cross dimensions to meet with his mentor Stalin, on a higher plane) Lifting Strength: Class Partisan+ (Lifted the entire country out of the war) | Class True Marxist-Leninism (Lifted the entire country through the economic crisis, totally not leaving it's population starved) | Klasa Nacional-Çlirimtare (Single-handedly lifted the true Communist cause throughout the turmoil of the Reforms) Striking Strength: ''' '''Class Partisan+ | Class True Marxist-Leninism | Klasa Nacional-Çlirimtare Durability: Partizan Level+ (Easily took the assault of worthless Italian fascists and German nazis) | True Marxist-Leninism Level (Withstood attack from all his communist and anti-communist peers, before executing them all) | Durim Nacional-Çlirimtare (Could withstand attack from all communist peers all across the world who mocked him without breaking a sweat) Stamina: ' Dictator level '''Standard Equipment: ' A couple million lives to throw away at any moment with no difficulty '''Intelligence: Hoxha-gence Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Sigurimi:' His secret service which he can use to assassinate anyone in existence. *'Kampe pune:' Hoxha immediately sends you to a lesser version of the Gulag dimension. It's warmer than the standard version, but that's about all the good in it. *'Bunkers:' Hoxha builds an infinite wall of bunkers that cannot be penetrated by anyone or anything. Key: Base | First Secretary of the Party of Labour of Albania | NDERI I KOMBIT Comrades :D Bestmates1.jpg|Him and his best friend/true master Bestmates2.jpg|Him and his ex-friend :'( Commiebrobot.jpg|His favorite brobot. Formerly an enemy, though was shown a better way. Communistdog.jpg|His favorite dog, posing for the propaganda posters. Others Notable victories: Any non-comrade whether you like it or not Albania 3 million people give-or-take Pyrocynical (Note: Pyro was in his True First Secretary of the Soviet Communist Party attire, but he still couldn't live up to Hoxha's expectations) Notable losses: Mao Zedong (As much as the Chinese pig broke Communist law with the reforms, he still came out better off in the end.) Inconclusive matches: Joseph Stalin (Although Stalin should be far superior to him, they would never fight each-other for realsies) Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Communism Category:Communists Category:Albanians Category:Waifus Category:Partisans Category:Friendship Users Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Makes Hitler look like Gandhi Category:Maybe? Category:Real Life Category:Dictators Category:Politicians Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Eldritch Abominations